


Tomatoes

by littlewench



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewench/pseuds/littlewench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A good friend of mine, upon seeing a picture of Geralt of Rivia, said she could totally see him chopping up tomatoes with his swords. </p><p>Zae, this one is for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomatoes

**Tomatoes**

"This is a terrible idea," Geralt growled. "Oh come on, it will be interesting!" In moments like this, he hated Dandelion.

They went out drinking and, after a substantial amount of rounds, Dandelion got an idea. He bet Zoltan twenty orens that Geralt could manage to chop up tomatoes thrown at him with his sword. Geralt said no, of course. But Dandelion wouldn't leave him alone until he agreed.

So, there he was. Standing outside New Narakort, his sword drawn, facing Zoltan and Dandelion who had hands full of tomatoes. "Ready?" asked Dandelion with a broad smile. Geralt nodded. Tomato by tomato, he sliced them all and even in his drunken state he managed not to miss a single one. But then it happened. Dandelion held the last red fruit in his hand, aiming, when the door of the inn opened, captain of the guards coming out. And Dandelion missed. To be exact, he missed Geralt. The captain on the other hand, got a ripe, juicy tomato right between his eyes.

"Ruuuuuun!" yelled Zoltan. And run they did, giggling like schoolboys.


End file.
